Clementine vs Ellie
Clementine vs Ellie is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-sixth OMM. Description The Walking Dead vs The Last of Us! They grew up in the apocalypse; survival is second nature, but who would live to see another day? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Liberty Mall (Left 4 Dead 2) "Empty again." Clemetine sighed. Her group had been ransacking this mall for a while. Or, at least they had been attempting ''to; they could hardly survive eating empty shelves now could they. Violet and the rest were taking the floors below. So... who was it that had crept into the room? Clem only knew that she could see a rucksack stacked with supplies. Options became available: - Take the bag <--- - Leave it be - ... Clem crawled to it. "Jackpot." she muttered, before turning to face... the barrel of a gun? "I'll take my stuff back. Thank you." Ellie suggested politely, keeping the gun pointed at Clem's head. - "Finders keepers." - "It's mine (lie)" - *Swipe at the gun* <--- - *Hand it over* Clem swiped the gun, but Ellie's grip proved to be a challenge for her. The gun fired once, before being launched across the room. Now it was a face off, and Clem received a prompt to duck to her left... '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' She did just that, swiftly avoiding the knee from Ellie and punching her in the back of the head. Ellie helped herself up, and kicked Clem in the knees. Clementine buckled, but she found her hand over the handle of a hatchet, which she immediately was prompted to dig into Ellie's shoulder. Ellie needed no prompt to know to get the fuck back from there. She leapt back, being grazed on the stomach before Clementine went for a second cleaving attack, which was caught. Ellie headbutted Clem, and then followed with an elbow to the cheek, and then a hip toss. With Clem now thrown over, Ellie had control of the hatchet, and swiped for Clem- knocking off the cap and then leaving herself open to a gut punch. Clem made a dash for the gun, but Ellie was hot on her heels. Following her prompt, Clem dragged the nearby shelves over, delaying Ellie's pursuit of her. Clem grabbed the gun, but of course the fucking thing needed reloading. She glared, and then whacked the handle of the pistol on Ellie's head. A dizzying blow. Ellie took cover behind the door, and quickly scrambled for a tool. She found a crowbar, which she slammed down against Clem's foot, but she found much more comfort with the baseball bat a few feet away. Clem broke through the door, and was able to fire off two shots, one which caught Ellie on the shoulder, and the other that snapped the bat in two. Ellie stumbled, and then fell to a knee. Now Clem had one last option: - Compassion - Merciless <--- - ... One. Wrong. Choice... Clem raised the pistol one last time. The damned thing had jammed. "Son of a-" she then felt the sickening impact of a jagged bat into the gut. The squelch filled the room, and the pistol slipped from Clementine's hand. 'KO! ' Ellie helped herself back up, and withdrew the weapon. Clem lay, blood spurting from the wounds on her stomach. And it turns out, there was a horde in the area too. Guess that fighting had not gone unchecked. Ellie disappeared into the vents as multiple infected barged down the opposite door. Their gaze locked on the wounded Clementine. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Ellie! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Teenager vs Teenager Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees